In particular, the utility vehicle can be a combine harvester. The agricultural cutting device then preferably is used as a secondary cutting device. As generally known, the combine harvester has a main cutting device for cutting the crop material, e.g., wheat. In particular the secondary cutting device then is mounted to the rear of the so-called “header” of the combine harvester. The combine harvester may in particular be conceived such that its main cutting device for the harvest is set at a higher position, i.e., at a greater vertical distance from the soil, than in the prior art. This reduces the amount of stalk material introduced in the combine harvester. The secondary cutting device then is used to cut and chop the relatively long remaining stubble stalks from the soil.
When the header or implement has a width of more than 2.50 m, it is forbidden or at least dangerous to travel on public roads in some countries. Hence, for the transport of the header or implement to and from the operation field, the header or implement must be detached from the utility vehicle. The detached header or implement is then loaded onto a trailer and transported thereby, wherein the header or implement is rotated about 90 with respect to its usual operative direction.